


See what I've become

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Request, Gen, Post Battle of Five Armies, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agamemnon: tragic homecoming story for one or both of our characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See what I've become

It had taken Kili months to get back to his mother. Ridden out ahead of the others that were coming to tell of their victories and welcome them home. There was no victory for Kili. There was nothing left for him. Usually wide brown eyes filled with impossible life and youth had turned sullen and dull to the point where his uncle could barely bare to look at him anymore. 

His brother was dead. Gone. Left him for somewhere he was unable to join. 

There was nothing in the young archer's body language that left anything to be told further. The sight of his mother brought him no comfort, held none of its relieving qualities that it had once held. The Kili that had set out to reclaim Erebor was dead, he died along with his brother. What was left was just a cold hard shell of what used to be. 

He allowed his mother to cling to him and cry, unable to push her away but unable to give her the comfort that she no doubt needed. Kili just couldn't bring himself to feel anything. Fili had been the centre of his entire world. The one that he did everything for, pushed himself to be better for, strived to be like. And now what? Was he just to replace the other? Was he to just move on like nothing was missing in his life? 

No. 

Kili did the only thing that he could think of. He shut down, he stopped eating, barely slept. Everyone brushed it off as mourning for his brother, but really Kili just wanted to die. 

There wasn't anything left in the world for him. Why should he stay? He wasn't made to be King, that was Fili's position and he would be damned if he was going to sit on his brother's throne. He couldn't take a wife, that wasn't fair, no matter how many lasses lined up for a chance to be with the heir of Durin's line. 

He became more reckless, picking fights that didn't need to be picked, setting out on trips that took him into less than favourable parts just on the passing chance that he would be slaughtered and have the chance to rejoin his brother. 

It was barely a year later that the archer was hunting and attacked by a lone Warg, left bleeding and dying on the forest floor. But even through the blood and rasped breath Kili wasn't unhappy, because his brother sat there next him assuring him that it would be fine and that he wasn't going to leave him again. 

No one ever truly dies alone. Kili had seen the elder off to Aule's halls and now Fili was there to lead the younger to his place among their grandfather and great grandfather's company to wait for Thorin and their mother.


End file.
